


Blowing deskjob

by YoungAndFree



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Day6 - Freeform, How do I tag stuff on here?, Jae's stressed, Light Dom/sub, Light dom Jae, Light sub Brian, M/M, Pet Names, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, small age difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-29 06:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21135110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoungAndFree/pseuds/YoungAndFree
Summary: Jae gets a blowjob from the son of his boss.(Maybe a little prompt 37 by @jaebriprompts on Twitter)





	Blowing deskjob

**Author's Note:**

> [The Prompt](https://mobile.twitter.com/jaebriprompts/status/1114370336965795840?s=20)

"Good morning secretary Park," Brian called. His head perked from behind the wall, his hair bouncing up and down as he walked into the office with small hops in his steps. He was grinning.

"Younghyun," Jae groaned. His eyes weren't able to look away from the computer, no matter how much Jae wanted to check the younger out, today wasn't the time. Brian tilted his head in a confused way, there was no sign of emotion found in Jae's face, making the younger's heart shatter. He liked it when Jae went along in his play.

"Why so hostile today, Mr. Park?" Brian teased. "I thought my father requested you yo call me as I wanted you. You're still his secretary after all."

"I'm sorry, of course. Mr. Kang is there something I can do for you." The older finally looked up from his p.c. Brian straightened his back and smiled softly.

"Why so formal? I'm still younger Mr. Park." Jae groaned tiredly, pushing his desk-chair further away from his desk with his foot.

"For god's sake Brian, what do you want?! Aren't you supposed to be at college?" Jae ticked on his desk with his knuckles, showing his annoyance. He hoped so badly Younghyun would pick up on it quickly, he cannot slack today. He really can't. He needs to do his job. Younghyun giggled.

"It's vacation, Mr. Park. Christmas time is coming up. Do you have any plans for this special time of the year." An alarm went off in his office; time for lunch. Jae sighed deeply, he packed in his papers in his binders, clipping them closed and looking at Younghyun. He was blocking his way to freedom- that little bitch.

"I am not actually. I'm probably stuck with the amount of shit-load your father has been giving me." Jae leaned on his desk, accidentally letting some pens roll of his desk.

"Oh- I'm sorry to hear that Jaehyung." Younghyun fumbled with his hands and he put a step closer to Jae. The twenty-two-year-old looked so hot, and Jae hated that. He hated how there was an only 4-year difference between the two and that he could have Younghyun right now. He hated how he didn't have Younghyun already. "Maybe I can let some stress fall from your shoulders." Younghyun placed one hand on Jae's lower back, forcing the two to stand closer together.

"What do you mean Younghyun?" The younger showed his well-known smirk.

"Oh, you know exactly what I mean. Let me take care of you, daddy."

Jae would be lying if he said he didn't want this, but Younghyun calling him daddy was the last straw. Jae nodded a little and looked at how Younghyun walked out of the office. Only to come back with condoms.

"You know, my father said to always be prepared for anything, so I was already waiting for the day it was getting all too much to handle and you would finally accept that you wanted this- that you needed this." Jae smiled a little.

"You better do it quick, okay?" Younghyun nodded. Jae sat back down on his chair, turning it to his computer. Younghyun sat under the desk, helping Jae lower his pants. Jae bit his lip as he never -ever- has done anything like this. Sex at work? Something all his friends did when he was still at high school and Jae would think it was the most irresponsible thing to do... But look at him now. He's working for the top CEO of Korea and the son of his boss was giving him a fucking blowjob.

"Are you ready?" Brian asked.

"Fuck Brian just do it already. Next time I'll show you something-" Jae had to shut his goddamn mouth, the walls were thin and the lunch break was over.

"So there'll be a next t-?" Before Younghyun could finish his sentence, Jae placed both hands on the back of Younghyun's head and pushed his it in between his legs. Jae could hear Brian laughing as he started stroking his dick. His lips were sucking on the inside of Jae's thighs. Jae already wanted to whine by how good the younger knew about his sensitive spots. It was like- fuck.

"You read my blog, didn't you? You know I like to control guys like- fuck. Fuck. Fuck." Jae shuffled with his legs as he tried his hardest to not let out a moan.

"Of course I did sir. I know a lot of things. Next time, we can try those things-" Jae hummed, he couldn't open his mouth anymore, being too afraid something else would come out. Younghyun was playing with his tip and he could hear him ripping open the condom package. With one hand, Jae typed, with the other, he pulled Younghyun's hair as his dick got into Younghyun's mouth. The younger bopped his head a little, playing and teasing Jae's balls in the mean-time. Jae let out a muffled moan and he thought this day couldn’t get ruined- But then a knock on his door was heard. Jae's eyes widened, but Younghyun didn't stop.

"U- Uh come on in." Jae's boss walked in- Younghyun's dad.

"Jae! I have a client and if you could send this information out to them, it would be great." Jae smiled a little, tears were standing in his eyes as Younghyun swallowed around him.

"Yes! Of course! I'll do it." The CEO looked at Jae with a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay Jae?"

"Yes. Completely fine. Just- just emotional and- and fuck! I mean; I'm just so happy I'm able to work here and have such an amazing boss. Like- like it just makes me emotional." Jae buckled his hips a little, shoving his dick further down Younghyun's throat.

"Yeah- okay... Just write this information, will you?" Jae nodded and took the paper. He let out a breath of relief as soon as his boss walked away again. Brian came down from under the desk.

"Well, that was an... Experience," the younger said shyly.

"You can say that..." Jae took off the condom, tied it and threw it away. He pulled up his pants, but he didn't even have time to close his zipper before Younghyun had flung himself on top of Jae's lap.

"I cannot work like this babe," Jae whispered, pressing his nose into Brian's shoulder.

"But J-"

"Oh, Mr. Park! I forgot one thing- Younghyun?" Both males got bright red.

"Mr. Kang this isn't what it looks like! I- I was helping Younghyun! You know how much he wants to learn about business management and all that kind of stuff! I was just showing him a little!" Mr. Kang nodded a little.

"Here's the e-mail and whatever this is... I don't even have an opinion on it..." Jae nodded a little. Brian chuckled and kissed the top of Jae's head.

"You maybe want to go over for Christmas dinner? I think my father would enjoy that." Jae almost chocked on his own spit.

"We first go on a date, okay? And I can tell you about all my worries and reasons to keep this relationship under the radar." Younghyun nodded as he got up. He dusted his jeans and smiled softly at Jae.

"You better come and pick me up tonight then. You know my address, right?"

"Younghyun I'm home late today-"

"So. I can wait." With a wink, the younger left the office again. His hair doing a small flip and Jae sighed for what felt the millionth time today. He was whipped for a boy named Brian Kang, son of his boss, son of Korea's top CEO, and Brian Kang was in love with him too.

What a strange life they live in

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so how bad is it 😂😅
> 
> To celebrate the new comeback I guess???


End file.
